VAMPIRES AT TWLIGHT
by sammie pattinson
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A GIRL WHO GOES TO VISIT HER AUNT AND HAS AN UNEXPECTED SUPRISE BY VAMPIRES
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE There i was running through the forest i could hear the footsteps behind me.I turned around and saw the eyes glaring at me.I thought to myself should i scream or should i life ran before my eyes i collapsed to the myself that i was the only one getting hurt no one i hunter came closer i couldn't scream he looked down at me and bared his teeth.

CHAPTER 1. HOME I GUESS My mom called from the other room and told me it was time to go.I followed willingly i knew i would miss her i never met my aunt and i had to go live with her in mom and her husband were going to Australia for a year to help in some social thing with koalas.I got in the car and we drove to the Texas international flght went straight through to the intercom i heard plane numbers being called i kept looking at my card hoping it wasn't mine.I only had a little time left with my flight three eight two to Oregon i gave my mom a hug and grabbed my bags and go onto the i was on the plane i had so many thoughts in my head woulld they like me were my cousins nice?But one thing i knew for sure was i would have to get used to them.  
The flight addendent walked down the isle asking if we were thirsty or stopped next to me and asked me my name.I replied asked if i would like anything.I told her i don't have threw something at me i ducked i thought she was mad because,i couldn't buy anything.I looked at my tray there was five you i told her and asked for a five minutes later she came back with a water.I was so thirsty I drank down the whole glass in less than a piolit said that we would be landing in about ten minutes.I had to pull myself gave me a picture to look at to see what my aunt looked was pale white beautiful eyes she looked strong and muscular plane finally landed. i was the last one off the .I took the picture out of my pocket to try to spot one at all looked like her she was much to i spotted her she was standing at the window staring out it.I walked up to looked at the picture looked at the name on the back and asked her are you Aunt Olivia she shook her head yes and turned around her prettiness made me is wrong child she asked i didn't know if i should tell her she is pretty or not so i said 'you are just who i was looking asked me if my name was Emily i shook my head asked me to follow her i told her walked towards the elevator we got on it and went to the parking got in her car she had a nice Lambourgini it was got in the car i had never seen anyone drive so fast and make it look like we were going about ten minutes we were in her driveway we walked in the house it was a three story old victorian house it was so walked me up the stairs they were lined with roses she walked down the hall turned into the room and said here you asked me if i liked red i told her very house was so open all windows the lane was long and back in the came springing up the stairs she jumped in my room and told me her name was Sophia she came close to give me a hug and her mom backed up i told her it was fine but all she said was they were having to be careful.

CHAPTER I started to unpack i was almost done alredy.I thanked her for letting me stay i still was not sure about told me to sit.I sat on my bed she sat farther away she told me i smelled good and shook her head i told her thank told me i had to listen she said we were not told me my mom did not know that and she would not figure it an astonished look on my face she started too grandma my familys foster mom adopted us she found us in the woods one day hunting animals because there was no food and we were hungry she explained carefully and took us in we had no clue what had happened my family never knew who we were until one night walking in italy i heard many screams but i ran to find what was wrong they couldnt talk they were in so much the darkness came and hurt me to we didnt know what happened i was in so much beautiful people ran away in a flash didnt tell us what was happening or anything just ran sat in silence for minutes and then i heard a knock on the door and i jumped and screamed she told me it was just alexander her true love she said they were married over 100 years i asked if she meant days she said she was 300 years old i didnt know how that was told me it was time for dinner i walked down the stairs with her wondering how she looked 20 and said she was the dinner table she told me that she made mushroom ravioli i told her it sounded said thank you she made enough for one serving she said the others dont eat they hunt i couldnt figure them out is was difficult to.I heard 6 pairs of foot steps coming through the all sat at the table Olivia sat next to me sophia sat on my other side and alexander sat on the other side of the was four other faces i never saw before.A blonde girl that seemed to not like me said her name was Addison i told her it was a pretty name her husband said his name was sophia's husbands name was sat next to the most beautiful of them all was almost made me faint beautiful golden eyes i was glad we werent related.I never belived of love at first sight but i voice sounded like velvet i told him my name he didnt talk to me just stared and covered his nose.I smelled my hair to see what he smelled like my excused himself from the table and ran upstairs i heard a window open and it Alexander and Daniel ran after robert and addison wasnt far ,Olivia and i sat at the table they walked me up the stairs and into my room they told me good night and walked out the room.

CHAPTER I was sitting in my room all by myself looking at the dark world outside.I was so glad it was summer so i didnt have to go to i fell asleep after i called my dreams scared me i had never had dreams like this monsters they were scary but beautiful i woke up and screamed i barely got it out of my throat and there was a knock on the door i told them to come was robert i jumped back he bared his teeth at me and sophia popped up right next to him and came to me asked what was wrong i told her there was a cold wet beautiful monster next to me going for my wrist.I heard laughter down told me they heard my dream i was suspicious about that now i would never figure this told me to go back to sleep alitte later i fell again i had the same dream i didnt wake up this time but i heard feet run up the stairs and Sophia was next to me shaking me her skin was freezing she told me that they were going somewhere that robert was staying with me.I gasped she asked if that was all right i agreed.I went to sleep it was long and peaceful.........I woke up the next morning I sware i saw robert hovering over me i jumped back in my bed and turned in the light and he was gone.I walked down stairs and he was sittin on the couch he stood up and introdued himself.I am Robert he said in a tone of a gentleman he told me he was sorry that he just now introduced himself.I told him it was fine he nodded hs head and sat on the couch.I went to sit next to him but he ran to another couch i went to sit on that couch and he ran he finnaly said sorry he couldnt help himself he got up and walked away.I sat there in wonder what did i do did i harm him?What were they they werent human i knew that for sure because ther skin was pale white and ice cold in the sun they glistend like diamonds they were beautiful they couldnt get close to that moment i came to a conclusion i ran into my room got out my laptop went to google and typed in sites popped up i clicked on the third one it said vampire showed what they look like but the thing that caught my eye it said they were cold,strong,fast and beautiful.I knocked on Robert's door opened right away i walked in the window was open i walked over to it he was sitting outside he said just say it.I looked at him confused he told me that i knew what him and his family were i asked him what he meant he said tell me what creature we jumped through the window into his room he picked me up and jumped out the smiled crookedlly and said say it outloud.I backed up he reapeted himself i shuttered and told him asked me what they eat i told him human turned around and launched himself at me i screamed then it was all dark..............


	2. Chapter 2

PREFACE There i was running through the forest i could hear the footsteps behind me.I turned around and saw the eyes glaring at me.I thought to myself should i scream or should i life ran before my eyes i collapsed to the myself that i was the only one getting hurt no one i hunter came closer i couldn't scream he looked down at me and bared his teeth.

CHAPTER 1. HOME I GUESS My mom called from the other room and told me it was time to go.I followed willingly i knew i would miss her i never met my aunt and i had to go live with her in mom and her husband were going to Australia for a year to help in some social thing with koalas.I got in the car and we drove to the Texas international flght went straight through to the intercom i heard plane numbers being called i kept looking at my card hoping it wasn't mine.I only had a little time left with my flight three eight two to Oregon i gave my mom a hug and grabbed my bags and go onto the i was on the plane i had so many thoughts in my head woulld they like me were my cousins nice?But one thing i knew for sure was i would have to get used to them.  
The flight addendent walked down the isle asking if we were thirsty or stopped next to me and asked me my name.I replied asked if i would like anything.I told her i don't have threw something at me i ducked i thought she was mad because,i couldn't buy anything.I looked at my tray there was five you i told her and asked for a five minutes later she came back with a water.I was so thirsty I drank down the whole glass in less than a piolit said that we would be landing in about ten minutes.I had to pull myself gave me a picture to look at to see what my aunt looked was pale white beautiful eyes she looked strong and muscular plane finally landed. i was the last one off the .I took the picture out of my pocket to try to spot one at all looked like her she was much to i spotted her she was standing at the window staring out it.I walked up to looked at the picture looked at the name on the back and asked her are you Aunt Olivia she shook her head yes and turned around her prettiness made me is wrong child she asked i didn't know if i should tell her she is pretty or not so i said 'you are just who i was looking asked me if my name was Emily i shook my head asked me to follow her i told her walked towards the elevator we got on it and went to the parking got in her car she had a nice Lambourgini it was got in the car i had never seen anyone drive so fast and make it look like we were going about ten minutes we were in her driveway we walked in the house it was a three story old victorian house it was so walked me up the stairs they were lined with roses she walked down the hall turned into the room and said here you asked me if i liked red i told her very house was so open all windows the lane was long and back in the came springing up the stairs she jumped in my room and told me her name was Sophia she came close to give me a hug and her mom backed up i told her it was fine but all she said was they were having to be careful.

CHAPTER I started to unpack i was almost done alredy.I thanked her for letting me stay i still was not sure about told me to sit.I sat on my bed she sat farther away she told me i smelled good and shook her head i told her thank told me i had to listen she said we were not told me my mom did not know that and she would not figure it an astonished look on my face she started too grandma my familys foster mom adopted us she found us in the woods one day hunting animals because there was no food and we were hungry she explained carefully and took us in we had no clue what had happened my family never knew who we were until one night walking in italy i heard many screams but i ran to find what was wrong they couldnt talk they were in so much the darkness came and hurt me to we didnt know what happened i was in so much beautiful people ran away in a flash didnt tell us what was happening or anything just ran sat in silence for minutes and then i heard a knock on the door and i jumped and screamed she told me it was just alexander her true love she said they were married over 100 years i asked if she meant days she said she was 300 years old i didnt know how that was told me it was time for dinner i walked down the stairs with her wondering how she looked 20 and said she was the dinner table she told me that she made mushroom ravioli i told her it sounded said thank you she made enough for one serving she said the others dont eat they hunt i couldnt figure them out is was difficult to.I heard 6 pairs of foot steps coming through the all sat at the table Olivia sat next to me sophia sat on my other side and alexander sat on the other side of the was four other faces i never saw before.A blonde girl that seemed to not like me said her name was Addison i told her it was a pretty name her husband said his name was sophia's husbands name was sat next to the most beautiful of them all was almost made me faint beautiful golden eyes i was glad we werent related.I never belived of love at first sight but i voice sounded like velvet i told him my name he didnt talk to me just stared and covered his nose.I smelled my hair to see what he smelled like my excused himself from the table and ran upstairs i heard a window open and it Alexander and Daniel ran after robert and addison wasnt far ,Olivia and i sat at the table they walked me up the stairs and into my room they told me good night and walked out the room.

CHAPTER I was sitting in my room all by myself looking at the dark world outside.I was so glad it was summer so i didnt have to go to i fell asleep after i called my dreams scared me i had never had dreams like this monsters they were scary but beautiful i woke up and screamed i barely got it out of my throat and there was a knock on the door i told them to come was robert i jumped back he bared his teeth at me and sophia popped up right next to him and came to me asked what was wrong i told her there was a cold wet beautiful monster next to me going for my wrist.I heard laughter down told me they heard my dream i was suspicious about that now i would never figure this told me to go back to sleep alitte later i fell again i had the same dream i didnt wake up this time but i heard feet run up the stairs and Sophia was next to me shaking me her skin was freezing she told me that they were going somewhere that robert was staying with me.I gasped she asked if that was all right i agreed.I went to sleep it was long and peaceful.........I woke up the next morning I sware i saw robert hovering over me i jumped back in my bed and turned in the light and he was gone.I walked down stairs and he was sittin on the couch he stood up and introdued himself.I am Robert he said in a tone of a gentleman he told me he was sorry that he just now introduced himself.I told him it was fine he nodded hs head and sat on the couch.I went to sit next to him but he ran to another couch i went to sit on that couch and he ran he finnaly said sorry he couldnt help himself he got up and walked away.I sat there in wonder what did i do did i harm him?What were they they werent human i knew that for sure because ther skin was pale white and ice cold in the sun they glistend like diamonds they were beautiful they couldnt get close to that moment i came to a conclusion i ran into my room got out my laptop went to google and typed in sites popped up i clicked on the third one it said vampire showed what they look like but the thing that caught my eye it said they were cold,strong,fast and beautiful.I knocked on Robert's door opened right away i walked in the window was open i walked over to it he was sitting outside he said just say it.I looked at him confused he told me that i knew what him and his family were i asked him what he meant he said tell me what creature we jumped through the window into his room he picked me up and jumped out the smiled crookedlly and said say it outloud.I backed up he reapeted himself i shuttered and told him asked me what they eat i told him human turned around and launched himself at me i screamed then it was all dark..............


End file.
